Rise of the United Islands
by soy5
Summary: A continuation of the story of the United Islands (UI) and their journeys. After a devastating bomb hits their home, they must fight and rebuild their Empire in order to find and remake their home. Journey through this Minecraft based story of where a powerful nation, along with their allies learn to become stronger, to the point in which no enemy stands in their way.
1. The Bomb

**The United Islands VI**

 _The Reset_

Chapter 1, The Bomb

Soy5 walked down 5th Street, something he normally did on a Monday, or at least what soy thought was a Monday. Sometimes he lost track. As he walked down the streets people waved at him. Not just any people, these were UI (United Islands) citizens. Families, friends, couples, and even mobs, all stopped to wave and say hi. Soy always did this and admired his and the UI Government's work. All for this month had seemed well. The downfall of TC and Jeada had barely been spoken about in a while. People were already forgetting.

''Hey soy, how ya doing'' Asked Novaseil.

''I am doing well, how is Nova Core doing?'' Soy responded.

''Oh yah know, same old business, kinda hard on the stocks right now but hopefully that will increase.'' She said.

"Good to hear'' Soy said.

Today seemed pretty normal; the sound of the ocean, the UI screaming at soy to do more work and the occasional homeless person yelling ''THE WORLD'S GOING TO END.''

Soy walked into the A.C.R. Hotel and Casino. As he opened the doors he breathed in. _Ah the smell of smoke and people losing money_ soy thought. He started t walk over to the bar but ran into someone.

''Watch where you are going, freak'' She said.

''Thank you'' soy said.

The women just shook her head in confusion. He walked over to the bar and sat down, as he did he placed a UI 20 dollar bill down.

''Moring Dave'' soy said.

Dave took the cash and brought out soy a bottle of beer.

''Mornin soy, how's the weather looking?'' Dave asked.

''Ah same old, just like everything else around here'' soy said.

They both laughed.

''Well I better be off'' said soy.

''Alright, see later man'' Dave said.

Soy walked down the streets, barely caring about a thing. He was walking and tripped over a crack.

''Shit'' he said.

He heard someone laughing, he looked over to see some kids playing basketball in the street. He looked at them and sighed. _Glad to be back to having my biggest problems be simple ones_ soy thought. He kept walking, all the way to Dock's Grocery Store. He walked in an heard the bell ring.

''Morning soy5, great day ain't it?'' A customer asked.

''Sure is'' Another replied.

Soy walked up the counter and said hello to Mr. Boom. As they were talking there the usual of what they always talked in the mornings, lottery tickets, horse racing, who would win the next basketball game, simple things. Everything was calm and quiet. And suddenly, extremely loud sirens went off. Everyone began to run around, confused and scared.

''I don't supposed those are the someone just stole a candy bar siren are they?'' soy asked.

''Afraid not'' Mr. Boom said.

Soy and Mr. Boom walked outside. There were two huge screens in the middle of town. And a picture of a familiar man was on it.

''ATTENTION CITIZENS OF RUINSCRAFT, A NUCLEAR BOMB HAS BEEN DECTED HEADING FOR RUINSCRAFT, PLEASE REMAIN CALM AND PROCEED TO YOUR LOCAL VAULT!'' It said.

Mr. Boom and soy watched as the UI fled towards the vault, screaming and running with fear. Mr. Boom looked at soy.

''We should go'' He said,

''You go, I will get as many people to the vault as I can'' soy said.

''Your not a god soy,'' Boom said with concern.

''No but I am close enough'' soy said and ran off. He grabbed kids and anyone he could find and rushed to the vault. The Dblock-master was standing at the front of the vault. Soy dropped the people off.

''And that's all of them that we can fit'' Dblock-Master said.

''But there are more out there'' soy said.

''We cant save them, they will have to figure out their own way'' he said.

Soy ignored the Block Master and ran out, but he heard a loud noise. He looked up to see the missile heading towards the ground.

''SOY5 RUN, GET INTO THE VAULT!'' Dblock-Master shouted.

''Make sure they all survive!'' Soy shouted back.

''What are u doing!'' He shouted.

Soy ran at the missile, he threw bombs and creepers and everything in his power (for soy was the leader of creepers/explosions). But the it wouldn't stop. Soy fell to the ground.

''Soy!'' Ally shouted from the vault.

James put his hand on Ally's shoulder. ''Don't worry, he'll live through it'' He assured. Soy watched the vault doors close, and ran at the missile again, which was now seconds before impact. Soy gave one last shot, and everything went black.


	2. A New World

Chapter 2, A New World

Darkness.

For an endless period of time it seemed, soy saw nothing but darkness. Some referred to this as space, but for the ones who truly knew it was called the void. The world was nothing. Soy sat, or maybe stood, for hours, days, years. Nothing but darkness. Soy thought through much of this time. _Is this the end, everyone I know, everything we accomplished, how could the world go out so easily_. As soy continued to wait, for time he could not track, he soon saw a light, he scratched his chin, and watched, as things began to form. Blocks being put into place, and in a flash almost as bright as when the bomb struck, a new world formed around him, and soy was knocked out….

***Three Months Later***

''What…..'' soy grumbled as he got up, as soon as he realized he was awake he jumped and spun around, looking for someone to attack him. But no one did. He looked and he was outside the Ruinscraft territory (place that was bombed). Soy looked and the ''Welcome to Ruinscraft'' sign was in ruins, it now read e-l-c-m-e o i-n-c-r-t. Soy realized that the entire place looked like this. Soy wanted to sit and think, but as soon as he did, all he could think about was the people. Soy ran into Ruinscraft. He jumped over a tree and stepped over rocks. He ran so fast he tripped over a branch and fell down a hill. But he rolled and stood up again. As he wiped off the leaves and dirt, he realized he was on Flower Island, the UI's first city on Ruinscraft. Soy walked through the streets, well, what was left of them, houses were torn down and disintegrated. Soy rushed over to a house, and he saw 2 children's outline plastered to the wall of a house.

Soy turned around and headed for Blueland, where Vault 101 was located, which was where most of the nation leaders and members were placed. He rushed over but where it should have been was a pile of rocks. Soy threw tnt at it, trying to open it, but he stopped. He walked around the pile. He saw a tunnel leading out of the ground, large enough for a person to fit through. Soy kicked some dirt away, and hopped through. As soy expected, it lead to the vault, soy climbed in. The lights were flickering, and sparks were flying over by some machine. Soy avoided that and walked to where the people we supposed to sleep. There was no one.

Soy proceeded to the entrance, of where you would originally come out of the vault. He saw someone.

''Dblock!'' Soy called. But he didn't move.

''Dude!'' Soy shouted again. But still no response. Soy moved some of the machinery around and walked over. Dblock was nothing but a skeleton. Soy put his hands on his head.

''How long…'' soy said aloud, even though he knew no one was there. Then something hit the back of soy's head and he stumbled.

''What in hell…'' Soy said. Someone ran at him and threw a stick at him.

''GET OUT YOU FREAK, THIS IS MINE, I GUARD IT, LEAVE…'' She screamed. Soy caught the stick and threw it out. The lady pulled out a sword and ran at soy. Soy got ready for a fight, but he realized this woman was in no condition to fight, she ran at him slowly and swung with no strength. Soy easily dogged and knocked the sword out her hand. Soy pushed her up against the wall and she fell to the ground, limp. Soy walked over to her where she began to cry. Soy held out his hand.

''If you think I am a monster you are mistaken.'' Soy said.

She wiped the tears from her face, ''Then what are you?'' She asked.

''Nothing that you should care about, now child, tell me what exactly happened to my world'' Soy said,

''I don't know, I was born in this vault, raised in it, time on the outside changed but us inside never did, well, not normally, it's like some magic thing I don't get it, but then someone… someone found a crack'' She said, pointing at the hole soy came in through.

''I never wanted to leave, so I thought I would guard this place,'' she finished.

''Where did they go?'' asked soy.

''Im not sure, someone came back a while ago, and said there was a place, known as the bramble, he said a lot of people set up shop there,'' she said.

Soy traveled to this place. He didn't expect anything, from what he thought he expected at least 20 people in the vault, but only 1. Soy walked, but then realized if he is seen, they might not be so friendly. Soy hopped into the trees and climbed through them until he heard noises, people's voices. Soy ducked behind some tall grass and opened up enough space so he could see what it was. There was a small camp, well, more like a few camps scattered into one spot.

He looked around for familiar faces. Soy was relieved when he saw Nathen (A member of the UI faction) cutting some wood. Everyone at the camp's clothes were torn, some looked knew, probably survivors and there were what looked to be guards patrolling the perimeter. Soy sighed with relief, for he had found the camps of his friends, in this new world.


	3. The fall of Gage

I will be doing many of those, this story is told in halves, I tell one half and Stimar tells the other, so I will be doing a few of these to explain what happens on his side of the story so it doesn't seem like I'm jumping to far.

Soy settles into camp and finds some UI refugees. Stimar comes back 2 weeks after soy joined.

After a brief re-acquaintance with each other, Stimar receives word of Gage, the new leader of TC has made a fort of surviving TC members. The messenger asked soy to journey along and aid him and some of Lumino (Stimar's nation) in taking him out. Soy journeys there and after a few minutes of sieging Stimar kills Gage. The rest of TC flees.

When they return to camp, soy is told by Brooke that the UI and Lumino have each found their own places to set up shop. Soy and Stimar say their goodbyes and Soy proceeds to the UI encampment where we spends a few weeks there.


	4. The Power of a Mob

Chapter 3, The Power of a Mob

Soy walked into the Coffee shop.

''Morning Shane''

''Good morning Soy, I take it you want your usual?'' She asked.

''Haha, what's new'' Soy replied. She handed soy his coffee and he took a sip.

''Holy mother of Herobrine'' He said.

''Hey just cause you're a creeper doesn't mean some fresh coffee won't burn ya lips.''

''Your telling me'' Soy said.

''So I heard you met with that Stimar man, heard that Lumino is having some leadership issues,'' She said.

''I'm sure they will figure it out, don't see the problem, all I see is that they have pissed off the wrong people'' Soy said. He worried that the UI wouldn't be ready, they already had 3 towns, but it was still hard in this new world. The natives did what they could, but it wasn't always enough. As soy thought it, a man walked in, his cloths torn and blood was smeared over his face.

''Soy, there are some random natives causing a problem at the docks, they robbed some people yesterday too.'' He said. Soy got up.

''Can't these morons let me have some coffee, damn,'' Soy said.

He walked down to the docks where three rouge ships were anchored. A man dressed in pirate fashion was yelling at some UI sailor to put his goods into his ship. Soy laughed.

''Excuse me fine sir, I believe Lublin is that way,'' he said pointing east ''How bout you go rob them'' Soy said half laughing to himself. The captain from what it seemed looked up.

''Aye, you dares talks to the Captain like that'' He said.

''Holy shit, I mean we live on islands for Christ sake but GOD you smell bad, do you like bathe in fish guts or something?'' Soy said, trying to anger the pirate.

''Laddy, I'd watch ye tone, I'm feeling good today, and I don't see fit to be fight ye this early'' He stated.

''Oh don't worry if you leave now I won't have to kill you,'' soy said. The Captain along with his crew laughed.

''You…. Ha you think… haha'' He couldn't finish. Soy grabbed one of the nearby UI sailor's sword and walked up to the captain. The captain saw it but couldn't take his flintlock out in time, Soy sliced his head off and it fell to the ground. The others drew their weapons and fired but soy deflected them with the sword. Soy dogged and sliced and swiped the crew until all of them were dead. The other ships turned to fire, but more UI rushed out to fight. Seeing as they were outnumbered, the pirates turned and fled.

Soy pointed to one of the UI gunmen. ''I want 3 ships chasing those pirates, and I want their loot and their heads at the UI office's desk, MOVE OUT'' soy shouted. The men proceeded and gathered on some boats. They powered their motors and sped after the ships. Soy walked out of town and took a boat to the mainland. He walked, to he knew not where, just walked for hours until it became night fall. He started to head back, kicked down a few branches and walked into a clearing. A man was standing there…. sword in hand.

''Finally, someone I can kill,'' He said.

''Jeeze what is with people and wanted me dead…. Maybe I need a shower'' Soy said. He turned around.

''hmpf, you will do nicely'' He said and charged. It happened so fast soy was knocked off his feet.

''Not so smart mouthed now are yah!'' He shouted. Soy got up and summoned his shovel.

''Fool, silver is the only thing on this earth that can kill me!'' He screamed.

''Oh I don't need to kill you, I'm just going to burn you to ashes!'' Soy shouted as his shovel caught on fire. He ran at the man and dogged his sword. He turned and swung but missed. This man was quick, probably quicker then soy. He glowed with a bright aura, probably a blessing of the Goddess of Fighting. The man swung at him and hit soy's arm. Soy stepped back for the sword pierced his skin.

''Silver, it's a wonderful metal'' He said as golden ichor leaked from soy's arm.

''Yes it is'' soy said. The man stepped back and almost dropped his sword as he saw soy's arm heal faster than light.

''You see, that metal may hurt monsters, creatures of hell, and kills some of them, but there is a difference from immortality and eternalness, now unless that sword is Herobrine's himself, I suggest you leave.'' The man, outraged charged at soy and swung multiple times. Soy dogged them all and swung his shovel. The man was flung onto a tree, where he bled.

''…..H…hh..howw'' He stuttered.

''Born from the destroyer himself you fool'' soy said and swung his shovel, the man disintegrated, and his skeleton fell to the ground. Soy sat up and looked around. He walked into the middle of the clearing. He paused.

''Ok, you can come out now.''

A man and a woman walked out of the bushes. Soy greeted them. The woman on the right didn't say anything, just looked at the dead body of the man.

''Hello Soy, vice president of the UI, I am…''

''Yes I know very well who you are Scott, now please, what brings you here?'' Soy asked.

''Oh um... Lumino has sent you a message,'' Scott said, and the woman still said nothing, and starred at the dead corpse. Scott handed soy a letter which read: _Dear Government of the UI, as you may or may not have heard, Lumino may be receiving a new chief, and in such all allies are to be reset, we wish to remain neutral for the time being, any threats or contact with us will result in death, thank you very much –Lumino._

''Those sons of bitches'' soy said.

''It is a bit outrageous, but Stimar is losing some of his power'' Scott said, and the woman walked over to the corpse, her hands were shaking.

''No that these morons threaten the UI'' Soy said. ''Hell they touch Stimar, ill rip their teeth right out''

''Yes but..'' Scott started.

''No buts, you tell whoever sent this letter, if he wants the UI off their back, he can come speak to us like a man.'' Soy said. He held the letter and burnt it with his hands.

''Alright then'' Scott said. ''Come on, let's go'' He motioned to the woman.

''S…soy, how… how did you… you kill a cursed… with.. withou-''

''Silver?'' He asked. ''Because I am a being of power, he is a child who made the wrong people mad, now don't make his same mistake'' Soy said pointing at the skeleton. And they walked off.


	5. An Old Friend

Chapter 4, An Old Friend

Soy walked the streets of Montreal. Greeting people, saying hi, and having a few short conversations. It seemed to him like the old UI, before it was destroyed, but it wasn't. Soy walked down to the Forest Port on the St. Laurence River. He took a boat and sailed out of the TWC continent. He sailed to where he believed was the old RC. Most said the entire world has been reset, but Soy didn't believe it, not for a second. Once he sailed for a couple of hours he came across the sign where we had first awoken after the darkness.

''HELLO'' soy shouted, for a reason he knew not which. But as he did, a chicken man of sorts appeared in front of him. A god like being, mostly known for watching over certain continents.

''Alex…. What… what happened to you?!'' Soy asked with concern.

''Guh….. so….soy… is that you man?'' Alex asked.

''Yea, Alex man what happened?'' Soy asked.

''The continent, something, a bomb of sorts, it took at most of the place, a lot of people died, along with us"

''Wait your dead? I mean you look like a ghast just chewed you up and spit you out but, not dead,'' Soy said.

''No but our spirts are, some of the younger ones faded away, while ones like me, well, when our land is destroyed or we are away from it for too long, we start to go, well… yah know'' He said.

''Well, if there is anything I can do….'' Soy said.

''What you can do, is make sure whoever survived that blast stays alive and well, make their lives happy'' Alex said. ''that's kind of the UI's job already,'' Soy said pulling some leaves from a tree.'' Yes, just keep doing what you are doing, there are a few survivors due north if you want to see them'' Alex said.

Soy walked North, he expected to hear camps or some form of noise, but he didn't. He kicked down some grass and knocked over a dead tree. Soy's eye's drifted over to where a man in a purple hood stood, looking into the sky. He was fidgeting with his hands. His hood on the back had the symbol of the Pentagon.

''Allapps?'' Soy called.

The man turned around. ''Hello soy, it's great to see you, sadly in such dark times,'' He said to soy.

''Indeed, most of the survivors think you are dead, even some are turning your existence into folk tales and myths,'' Soy said.

''It's no surprise, but indeed I am not dead, neither is Center or any of the other EP, we merely vanished'' He said.

''What of wraith?'' Soy asked, stroking his mustache. ''Are the Anti's still out there?''

''Yes… unfortunately someone was sent to your current encampment, they followed Stimar once he awoke and is now living among your temporary nation,'' He said.

''Damnit, I knew they weren't gone, at least Sky and Gage are gone'' Soy said.

''Yes, Tray is still out there'' Allapps said.

''Yea, that damn bomb, we should have known that was a bad idea...'' soy said.

''Yes, but can you blame them?'' Allapps asked.

''Of course I can, all of them, trying to interfere with matters that they have no right to be in'' Soy stated loudly. ''Yes but…. they were just doing what they believed was right'' Allapps said.

''As much as I hate it, we need Tray if we are going to take out these Anti's'' Soy said.

''Soy, we are going to need everyone if we are going to take them out, this Anti problem is more this time, when the bomb malfunctioned, and hit RC, we picked out a redstone message sent from Wraith to some unknown,'' Allapps said putting his hand in his pocket and leaning on a tree.'' They are gathering, not just other nations but other Anti's who yes, have even more nations, Soy this could be the biggest war since the Great Republic'' He finished.

''Yea…. Ill warn the UI, and don't worry, I will keep your secret,'' Soy said.

''Hah, you better, or I'll kill you in your sleep'' Allapps said, joking.

''To-shay ''Soy said.

Soy jogged back to Montreal. ''Open the gate!'' He yelled and soy heard the pistons move up then down as the gate opened. Soy walked in and proceeded to the town hall. He found it empty, besides Brandon casually sitting there, sharpening his sword. ''Greetings, find anything?'' He asked. ''No Soy said, I didn't, just the rubble of Ruinscraft.'' Brandon scratched his head, and sheathed his sword. 'Well there's, uh, someone who you might want to see, we wanted you to get back before we made a decision on what to do with him.'' Soy followed Brandon out of the town hall and into a house, which was usually where we kept stragglers that the UI found. Soy saw a familier face sitting in the room and Soy almost began to cry (if he could cry). ''Matthew'' Soy said.

''Hello Soy, I believe its been a while.'' Matthew said. Soy stepped forward and shook his hand. ''I... we thought you were dead man?!'' Soy said. ''I thought I was dead as well, hah, no I had some work that needed to be finished.'' He said. Soy scratched his head, well now that your back-'' Brandon cut him off. ''Soy, can I talk to you for a sec?'' Soy looked over at Matthew, who gave soy a shrug. ''Sure'' Soy said. ''Soy, I don't think he is ready to rejoin the UI, not until... well I don't know, he seemed really shaken up and scared when we found him.'' Brandon said. Soy walked back over to Matthew.

''So I assume your going your separate ways now?'' Soy asked.

''No, I was a bit hesitant at first, but yes I will stay and help you, the UI has always been my home'' Matthew said.

''Well you are still welcome in the Senate... just uh... Kate is the new head now so...'' Brandon said.

''AH she can suck it up, THE CRAZY MATTHEW IS BACK'' Soy shouted like he just won a million dollars. They all laughed.


	6. Backround Info

As this book is a continuation of previous books (that I can't post, so sorry), I've decided to share some history on the UI and some other things/people in this book, if I miss anything here that I mention later on in the book please let me know so I can fix it.

UI: A country/nation that exists on many different continents. UI stands for United Islands which called that because the original tribe/clan lived on islands, and the first part of the country also lived on Islands.

Type of Government: The UI is a Democracy/Republic, each year people vote for who takes office and as the government runs the country, the people own it.

Traditions/Holidays/National Symbols: The UI's flag is Yellow, Green, Brown, and white. Every third Wednesday of November, most people celebrate settlement day, Christmas is still a common holiday and Walrus Day is held on June Fifth. A common tradition of the UI is when a victory has taken place, most people go out to bars to drink.

Religion: The UI is mostly Voidism, a religion that believe monsters and humans alike exist all in one earth, led by the Creator, and the Destroyer, however everyone is able to practice their own religions.

Allies of the UI: Ender Pentagon (EP), The Rouge Nation, and Lumino

Lumino: A nation who uses Monarchy, giving one ''chief'' total power; which a chief is decided by a group called the moot. They have three main groups, Crafters, Rangers, and Warriors. They are led by Stimar.

Branches of the UI: Nexus Extent, Eyes of the Trident, and Shadows of the Silver Torch.

People/Main Characters:

Soy: A green monstrous creature born from the blood of the Destroyer. He is an eternal being and is considered to humans and other mortals to be a God like being of Destruction.

Stimar: Leader and chief of Lumino, one of Soy's closest allies. He is skilled in fighting and archery, and is cursed with walked not the living nor the dead. (Silver and Creatures of Power are the only things that can kill him)

Matthew: Senator for the UI, a personal friend of Soy who betrayed TC to join the UI, also helped many settlements form.

Brandon: Military chief of the UI. He is skilled with ranged weapons and his a wife and 2 daughters (His son was killed at age of 10)

Kate: a mob known as a creeper, she is the head Senator for the UI government.

Hayden: Leader of a tribe of natives. Likes cookies?

Fin: Architect, friend. Leader of a winter city.

Tray: Old rival of the UI, has a nation of his own and likes to cause trouble.

Ibarraz(Chill): Soy's closest friend, who is skilled in building, and fights best in water.(Also the creator of Project Deadlocked).

Alex: A chicken… that's it.

Allapps: A mysterious and misleading person. He is a member of the EP.

The Center: Leader of the EP.

Ben: Leader of the Miliza Branch of the UI government.

Nathan: Mayor of the UI town Montreal.

Pete: A slime who likes cheese. He is a good friend of Soy's and co-owns the Nexus Extent.


	7. The Creeper

Chapter 5, The Creeper

Soy jogged into Brandon's house. Soy took a smell at the house and sighed when he smelled fresh coffee and bread. Soy sniffed himself and gaged.

''Hey Soy how's it…. WOH'' Kate said, plugging her nose.

''Come on, I've smelled worse.'' Soy remarked. Taking his time to find a seat. Soy did love this house, it had fountain at the center. Its kitchen was the size of the UI government house.

''Yes you have, and I hate to see you when you smell like that'' She said. Taking a cup of coffee.

''I think you meant smelling'' Brandon said, also taking a cup of coffee. Brandon's wife followed out behind him. Soy grabbed a piece of bread and sat; as he did Matthew walked in next to Ben.

''Morning boys'' Soy said. They both replied and sat down. Matthew sat on the couch and Ben scratched his head and sat next to Soy. ''Remind me again why we are discussing UI politics at ten in the morning,'' Ben said.

''Oh come on Ben, what we can't just have a nice sit down for coffee?'' Brandon asked.

''Well that's what I thought till I saw you brought like half the UI government,'' Ben replied. Kate got up and went to the bathroom. ''SON OF A '' Brandon screamed but Matthew cut him off. ''Sh..'' Matthew said. ''So, did you all here about that bank heist last night?'' Ben asked.

''Yea I head it was crazy,'' Soy said.

''Yea but come on, 3 heisters against 10 police and the Swat? Please'' Ben said. They all finished the conversation. After a few good byes they all eventually left. Soy walked out with Kate. ''So… you seemed a little quiet back there'' Soy said. Kate put her hand in her pocket. ''I don't know what you're talking about,'' She said, not looking at Soy. ''Kate, I've been on this earth for fifteen million years, I know what a something is wrong face looks like.''

Soy took a closer look at Kate, her arms were beat up and she had a scratch on her face. She looked a little red and Soy remembered she didn't eat or drink much at breakfast.

''It's nothing, just a little tired,'' She assured. Soy grabbed her arm and inspected it. ''This doesn't look much like tired,'' Soy exclaimed.

''Just leave me be Soy,'' She said. Soy nodded and let her walk home.

 _What's up with her? Soy thought. Hm, well I've never been good with people anyways. Wait, she's not a person, yeah something must be wrong. Oh well I'll stop by her place later, I got some troops to train._

''Alright MOVE IT SOLDIERS LETS GO'' A military Sargent shouted. He waved his baton and then hit it on the metal pole. The soldiers, dripping with sweat, began to jog again. ''Oh, Soy sir'' He said, as he saluted. ''I assume you were sent to shape up these soldiers sir?'' He asked. ''Yes, I see you are doing a well job though,'' Soy said. Soy leaned against the flag pole. ''Sir yes sir, good luck, these troops like to be ladies sometimes'' the Sargent said. Soy walked down to the camp.

''Alright ladies, the Sargent is taking a break for now, which means I get to train yall'' Soy said.

Soy could hear the murmurs of fear and worry. ''Alright everyone drop and give me 50, anyone talks back its 100, MOVE IT'' Soy shouted. After Soy finished some drills, and taught them how to use the Dispenser Automation Firer, or a Stationary Machine Gun as people liked to call it, Soy let them rest and headed over to Kate's house.

On the way he stopped at the local S.F.C. can picked up some fried chicken. Soy knocked on her door. No Answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Soy walked over to Ninja, who was Kate's neighbor. ''Hey Ninja have u seen Kate?'' Soy asked. Ninja shook her head, ''No I Haven't, but I think she moved down to a cabin in the Land of Divine'' She said. ''Thanks'' Soy replied.

Soy walked down into the woods, and as Ninja said, he found a trail, leading to a small wooden cabin. It looked fairly new and sat on a small body of water. It made sense someone would want to move out of the crowded city for this, but why leave the UI land all together. Soy walked with caution down to the cabin. He knocked on the door. The wooden door creaked open, and a man jumped out and sliced at Soy with a knife. Soy grabbed the man's hand, and bent it, taking the knife away and shoving the man back. Soy kicked him away and walked in. Three guards, which looked like they came from a castle stood up and readied their swords. Soy summoned his shovel, and was about kill them, but Kate walked out. Soy looked at her. Her arms were healed and she looked normal. ''Sorry Soy'' she said, ''I didn't know.'' The guards grabbed him and held him down. Soy tried to push them off but their metal armor was too heavy. They carried him to a castle where Soy was put into chains. Kate and the Man walked behind Soy, holding hands.

''Love truly does conquer all'' The man said.

''Oh Aron, come on, I gave u Soy, now you leave my country alone'' She said. Aron put his arm around Kate.

''Of course, but I will enjoy seeing Her Loveness torture this creature,'' Aron said.

Soy was dragged into the castle where about 15 guards stood, fully armored and the King sat in his throne, next to a woman, who was standing, she had a red aura. Soy noticed this aura, it was the worse feeling Soy knew.

''Ah, good job my boy'' The King said to Aron.

The woman next to the King looked at Soy.

''Now, what do we have here hmm? Ah… the creeper'' She said, waving her hand towards Soy. ''A creature who so desperately needs love,'' She said.

''Adius'' Soy said with a sickening voice, the Goddess of love so they call you.''

''Ah, it is good to hear someone know my name'' Adius said. ''Now come, I will remake you, into something great, as I have done with your friend here.'' Soy spit on Adius.

''Go… to…. Hell,'' Soy said.

''Ah, he rejects love'' She said. She waved her hands and a red winds swirled towards Soy.

''I'm sorry Soy'' Kate said.

Soy responded, ''No, I'm sorry.'' As the wind was about to hit him Soy stood up, and a dark cloud surrounded him.

''Ah you see Adius, there is no explaining this, because it will wash over you anyways, you cannot make light what is already dark'' Soy said and the wind disappeared. Along with Soy. The guards surrounded Kate.

''Hey back off!'' Aron shouted. Adius stood there while the guards slowly let Aron and Kate go. As they made it back down the road to the UI, Soy stood in the road.

''Soy I'm-'' She was cut off as Soy grabbed her by the throat.

''Don't you ever cross me like that child'' Soy said.

''It just came over me'' Kate replied.

''We are mobs, those humans can live their lives, but ours aren't set in place by gods like theirs.'' Soy let go of her and walked away, finishing his fried chicken.


End file.
